kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of Lilo and Stitch
Out in space Dr. Jumba is now in trouble doing this to the blue aliens.one alien who is a menance and Gantu has Jumba arrested but the alien escapes and Pleakley tells the Grand Councel Woman that they should release Jumba to recapture the alien and Pleakley assist Jumba on it in a state island called hawai a girl named Lilo is swimming in the sea feeding her fish meanwhile Rocky and Bullwinkle spot hawai and decide to vacation there they meet Lilo and befriend her and take her to her dance class but Mertle Edmond calls her crazy making her attack Rocky and Bullwinkle help the teacher pull Lilo off Mertle and is later sent home meanwhile Nani her older sister and gaurdain returns home and calls a tough man named Cobra Bubbles meanwhile Lilo Rocky and Bullwinkle sit and listen to old Elvis Presley albums but when Cobra Bubbles comes to their home he ask them about Lilo and says that they got three days to change his mind and he leaves later Nani and Lilo talk about how she did not really fit in with the other girls and she however wishes for an angel meanwhile the comet crashes to earth the alien attacks the creatures including the frog but gets hit by the car and taken to the animal shelter meanwhile Nani and Lilo visit the animal shelter and Lilo looks around and the alien disguises himself as a pet and hugs Lilo and Lilo buys him and takes him home and names him Stitch Stitch later meets Rocky and Bullwinkle and Nani has a date with David but Jumba and Pleakley are watching them and they wear disguises she shows him to Mertle and Cobra Bubbles Stitch later wears an Elvis suit but gets too much attention and flashed by cameras causing him to lose his temper attacking on the beach hurting them meanwhile they take Stitch to a restraunt where he watches hula dancing but Stitch spots Jumba and Pleakley and bites Pleakleys head the next day is a surfing day and on surfing day Stitch Rocky and Bullwinkle enjoy the ride but Jumba ambushes Stitch from the waves and takes him Stitch later sends Jumba and Pleakley on a a crazy ride blasting them off and Lilo Rocky and Bullwinkle give Stitch a comfortable bed the next morning the Grand Councel Woman fires Jumba and Pleakley who steal try to complete the misson meanwhile Gantu is on the misson this time to capture Stitch and suddenly Lilo is left home with Stitch Rocky and Bullwinkle but Jumba and Pleakley invade the house chasing Stitch and Lilo phones Cobra Bubbles while Rocky and Bullwinkle fight Jumba and Pleakley but than Cobra Bubbles comes to take Lilo away and she escapes and discovers that Stitch is an alien later Gantu captures them but Stitch escapes and Nania confronts him but Jumbaa and Pleakley capture him but Stitch got an idea to rescue Lilo Rocky and Bullwinkle together they all use that rocket ship to fly to Gantu Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films